Mercy
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: A one off fan fiction. Events that occured in the 16 months time skip shall be revealed. Christa and Clementine must survive the hardships of the apocalypse and Christa must over come her grief of Omid's death and forgive Clementine who she believes caused it, while preparing for the birth of her child. I also challenge the comics.


Christa sobbed over Omid's corpse, tears flowing down her cheeks as she clutched his body tightly. She pressed her forehead into his and felt his ice cold skin. He was dead. Gone. Her world had been stable only moments ago, she had her boyfriend by her side, a baby on the way and a little girl to protect. Now her world was shattering, collapsing around her as she clung firmly to Omid's body. _I don't want to let you go. I can't. _

Clementine stood by the bathroom stalls, staring in disbelief. She was shaking uncontrollably, a sob in her throat. _This is my fault... All my fault... Christa... I'm so sorry. _

The women, Omid's murderer, was pressed up against the blood smeared wall, her breathing shaky, her consciousness slipping. She was dying. _Good _Christa thought to herself. _She deserves it... For what she has done to him... To us._

Christa leaned over Omid's body and scooped up Clementine's gun. She stared at Omid's face, longingly yearning to see that big cheeky smile of his again. As she looked closer she could see that her almost looked... Peaceful. But then her eyes met with the blood stain on his shirt, the bullet wound.

She gently kissed his forehead and then pulled away from him, rising to her feet and aiming Clementine's gun at his head, her hand shaking violently. Christa choked up and covered her eyes with her hand, lowering the gun. She exhaled deeply, and lowered her hand, aiming the gun at his head once again. Her shaking hand became steady "I love you... Omid" she whispered softly.

"I'm sorry Christa!" Clementine cried out, unable to contain the guilt anymore.

A gunshot erupted from the bathroom...

**Several hours later**

The sky had turned grey, once bright blue now clouded. The air was damp, the wet clung to their clothing. Christa stood up and mopped her brow, her hands covered with dirt which she wiped on her trousers. A fresh mound of upturned earth was by her feet.

Clementine whimpered, sniffling softly at the sight of Omid's grave. She looked up at Christa, her eyes were clouded, her face harden, showing little emotion.

"I'm sorry Christa..." Clementine said softly, her voice reduced to a whisper.

Christa didn't respond, her gaze distant.

"I didn't mean for-" she began.

"It's fine!" Christa yelled suddenly, startling Clementine with her out burst. "It's fine..." She repeated more gently.

"You- you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No" Christa replied bitterly.

Clementine blinked hard, fighting back tears.

"Sorry I-" Christa began "Oh god" she murmured, lifting her hand and covering her mouth. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

Clementine nodded slowly "I understand".

The two remain silent, minutes passed but time seemed to drag on. The grey sky opened up and drizzle began to fall. Christa looked up towards the heavens, closing her eyes she felt the rain pour down upon her, trickling down her face and skin. She almost felt... Cleansed.

Clementine bowed her head in respect, wiping away her tears on her sleeve and let the rain drench her. _What have I done? This is my fault, all my fault. I should have kept track of my things like Omid said... I've let him down, I've let Christa down, I've let myself down. Omid is dead because of me._

"We should go... Find shelter." Christa told her, turning away from the mound of earth.

"Maybe we could take shelter in the bathrooms until the rain stops" Clementine suggested.

"I'm not going back in there, not after-" Christa paused and let out a small sob. _I have to stay strong... For her sake, I can't- I can't turn on her. I can't blame her, she's a child, they make mistakes... I can't blame her, Omid wouldn't want that... But it's her fault he's gone._ Christa pushed away the inner conflict she felt. Her creased brow soften as she stared at the little girl in front of her "We have to go"

Clementine stared at the mound of earth before nodding, biting her inside lip "Okay" she choked up, the guilt of Omid's death bubbling away inside of her. Christa picked up her rifle and turned towards the forest, giving the mound of earth one last glance. _Goodbye... Omid._ Clementine noticed her gun in Christa's waistband "Can I-" she hesitated as Christa retorted. "Can I have my gun back?" She asked, already regretting her question.

Christa grimaced. _After everything that's happened, she wants her gun back?!_ "I think it would be best if I hold onto it for a while." She told her.

Clementine adjusted her back pack on her shoulders and followed Christa as they walked deep into the forest. She too gave the mound of earth one last look _I'm sorry Omid..._

"Clementine, come on!" Christa shouted.

She quickly picked up her pace and ran into the cover of the trees. Groans came from the bathroom as the figure of Omid's murderer appeared in the doorway, her body swaying, a roar erupting from her throat...

* * *

><p>The rain was pouring heavy now, damping their spirits even more as they ventured deeper into the woods. Christa and Clementine had come to rest under a large oak, the leaves and branches that stretched high up, reaching for the sky, sheltered them a little from the rain.<p>

Their cloths were damp, water soaked through to the skin. Christa stared out into the pouring rain and shivered, rubbing her arms as she folded them, embracing her own body heat. Her rifle was propped up against the trunk of the tree, by the roots, along with Clementine's back pack.

Christa looked down at her stomach which had bloated in the last few months. _Oh god the baby... What am I going to do?... What am I going to do?! It's not long now, I can't do this, I can't do this, not without- _

She looked over at Clementine who was shivering from the cold and dampness of the rain. -_Not without Omid. _

Clementine adjusted her hat and peered over at Christa who was standing some distance from her, almost as if she couldn't pare to come any closer. She was holding her stomach and sniffling softly. _This is all my fault... Now Christa and the baby are going to suffer because of me... _The guilt of Omid's death still remained.

"You blame me, don't you?" Clementine asked sombrely.

Christa turned towards her, studying the girl movement closely. _She knows that I blame her... I tried to hide it, but she knows... How does she know? I don't want her to think that, I don't want her to think I blame her, I don't want to bring her down with me. _"Sweetie I-" Christa began. _I can't blame her, I can't blame her... But I do... I do blame her, I don't want to but that's how I see it... I can't let her know that. _"Of course not" she lied, the corner of her lip twitched as it formed into a weak smile.

"It's ok if you do..." Clementine said softly.

Christa stared sadly and moved closer to Clementine, kneeling down in front of her on the damp autumn leaves. She took Clementine's hands and stared up at her "I don't blame you Clementine, I swear I don't. What happened back there... It was a mistake... You didn't mean to-" she paused, her own words pained her "-You didn't mean for any of this to happen. I don't blame you Clementine... Don't blame yourself either, okay?"

"Okay..."

Christa pulled Clementine in close and hugged her, holding her close. _You can't let her blame herself... You can't. _But the guilt of her lie was eating away at her. Clementine placed her head on Christa's shoulder and hugged her back. _Does she blame me? Does she not? I don't know anymore... _

The rain poured on around them.

* * *

><p>"Finally a stroke of luck" Christa breathed. She and Clementine gazed over the top of the bushes where they crouched at an old forgotten caravan in the centre of the clearing. In one of the windows there was a bright golden glow shinning like a beacon in the middle of the woods.<p>

"You think it's abandoned?" Clementine asked.

"We better not jump to conclusions just yet. Lets have a look around first, see what we can find"

Christa stood up and stepped over the bush, wandering into the camp. There was a pile of logs by her feet, she knelt down for a closer look, to see several red embers to clinging to the damp wood. She poked the logs with her rifle, examining it more closely. "There's a fire over here, looks recently made" Christa commented to Clementine, who was picking up a few lose cans scattered around the area.

"How recent?" She asked.

"How should I know?!" Christa snapped. Clementine flinched and dropped the can. "Sorry I didn't mean-" she sighed deeply, clenching her jaw and rubbing her forehead with her fingers almost as if she had a migraine coming on. _Keep it together, Christa. Keep it together. _She told herself.

"Lets just keep looking"

Clementine walked over to the bushes and knelt down, studying it closely, obviously intrigued by something "I found something!" She called.

Christa walked over and looked down at Clementine's discovery. There was a small ditch by the roots of the bush, it seemed to be dug by hand. The contents of the ditch was several cans, plastic bottles and what seemed to be an army uniform which was a very curious item. She picked up one of the cans "Empty" she said plainly, dropping it and causing a clatter as it landed on he other cans.

"Lets investigate the caravan" Christa said, turning towards it.

"But what if someone's inside?" Clementine asked worryingly.

"If they were then they would have heard us rooting around out here by now. But we'll be careful just in case"

Christa walked over to he caravan door and pushed it open with her rifle. She peered inside, aiming her rifle around the area before stepping inside, Clementine followed close behind. The caravan looked lived in, however there was no one inside. There was a table by the window and across from the table was the kitchen. Behind them was a sofa along with a bed, which had recently been slept in.

Christa walked over to a lantern which was placed on the table by the window "This must have been the light we saw" she commented, staring deep into the heart of the orange flame. She put her rifle down on the table by the lantern.

Clementine shut the door cautiously as Christa searched the caravan, opening up the cupboard doors in the small kitchen area. She took out two cans and shut the cupboard door "Food at last" Christa breathed.

"I hope it's not bad" Clementine responded.

"Me too"

Clementine paused and looked back at the caravan door as Christa took a can opener from one of the kitchen draws and then moved over to the table.

"Christa..." She began

"Yeah?"

"What if someone comes back. What if this place belongs to someone" she asked.

"If they do then they won't be much of a problem. We'll deal with them" she replied darkly, causing Clementine to shiver. "Come and sit down Clementine" she told her. Clementine did so, sitting down at the table and facing Christa. "You want sweet corn?" She asked.

"Yes please" Clementine answered politely.

Christa opened up the can and handed it to Clementine who spooned the sweet corn out of the can with her fingers "You need to learn how to open a can Clementine, I can't do everything for you"

Clementine paused from eating and swallowed hard "I know"

"You never know when you might end up on your own. You need to know how to look after yourself, even simple things. I'll prepare you in case something happens."

"Like what?" Clementine dared to question.

Christa said nothing, instead you opened up her can and began to eat. Clementine lowered her head and continued to eat in silence.

Once they were finished Christa put the cans in the ditch outside. The cold night air gripped to her damp clothes, sending a shiver down her spine. There was a russell in the bushes at the far end of the clearing. Christa whirled around and squinted into the darkness of the forest. She froze and stared harder only to see nothing but shadows dancing in the dying light of the lantern.

She cautiously walked back to the caravan and stepped back inside. Clementine had gotten settled on the bed, and was slowly drifting off to sleep. She walked over to the lantern and gave the outside world one last look before blowing out the flame, plunging them into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Mornin'" a voice greeted as Christa came round. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as a sudden realisation began to sink in. There was a man leaning against the kitchen unit, holding her rifle in one hand and waving it around.<p>

Christa was immediately on high alter. Her whole body jerked as she pull Clementine's gun out from her waistband and aimed it at the stranger.

"Woah, woah, woah, cool it lady" he said, putting the rifle down and raising his hands "I'm not going to harm you" he insisted.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" She demanded.

"I could ask you the same question, after all you are sitting on _my _sofa"

"This is your caravan?" Christa asked.

"Well, not officially down on paper but yeah, you could say that. Look, just put the gun, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now. I don't want to hurt you or your daughter"

"She's not my-"

"Or son, I can't really tell yet. It's impossible when they're at that stage" he finished.

"Huh?" Christa asked, confused.

The stranger nodded, gesturing at her stomach. Christa thought for a moment _I'm not sure if I should trust him... You can't trust anyone these days-_

"Where's Clementine?" She asked, seeing that she was no longer on the bed.

"The little girl? Oh, she's outside. Don't worry she's fine, come see for yourself." He told her and then left. Christa paused before cautiously following.

Clementine was outside, sitting by the fire which was now lit. She seemed to be staring longingly into the flames as they engulfed the logs.

"Finally got the fire going, the logs dried out after yesterday's rain. I managed to collect some more wood while I was away. I also caught some fresh fish, we can cook 'em for breakfast-"

"Who are you?" Christa repeated her question from earlier.

"Names Ralph" he replied. "What about you?"

"Christa" she told him bitterly.

"The girl over there is Clementine, right?"

"Hi" Clementine responded to her name.

"What are you doing trusting strangers?" Christa asked her crossly.

"Ralph isn't dangerous-" Clementine began.

"Well he could have been! You have be more careful Clementine he could've-"

"Hey cut the girl a break" Ralph interrupted.

"What do you know, you don't even know us, we don't even know you! This is in between me and Clementine so stay out of it!" Christa yelled angrily.

"Christa! Calm the fuck down! This isn't the time for arguing, especially not in my presence so sort it out later!" Ralph yelled back.

Christa clenched her jaw, annoyed by this strangers presence. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him before sighing "Ok fine"

Ralph walked over and speared a fish which had been cooked on the fire and handed it to Clementine, who took it gratefully. He speared the second and gave it to Christa.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Ah it's ok, I can help myself to a few of my cans. Just like you did last night" he said somewhat bitterly.

"Sorry we thought this place was abandoned" Clementine piped up.

Christa flashed her a small angry glare, Clementine turned away from her harsh gaze.

Ralph sighed "It's ok... I would have probably done the same, I guess. Come, sit down" he said, gesturing for Christa to join them by the fire.

She paused, hesitating for a brief moment before sitting down next to Clementine who turned shyly away, hiding away the hurt she felt from Christa's yelling.

The three were silent as Ralph studied the both closely. "So... Where's the father, if you don't mind me asking... I suppose what happened to him happened to about everyone's family"

Clementine sniffed softly at the thought of Omid. Christa's harsh glare soften as memories of what happened yesterday came flooding back. "He died" she replied simply.

"Oh... How long ago?" He asked.

"Yesterday"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"What about you, where's your family?" Christa asked.

Ralph paused before answering "Honestly? I don't know. When the apocalypse began I was on the other of the country. Being in the army, see-" he gestured to the uniform lying in the ditch by the bushes "Required me to move around a lot, where the job goes I go. By the time I got home they were... They were gone. I've searched and searched but I never found them... I'd give anything to see them again" Ralph closed his eyes, his voice filled with grief.

"Maybe you will find them someday" Clementine said hopefully.

"I hope so" Ralph said giving her a small smile "So... What's your plan? When is the baby coming?"

"Not long now, a month or 2" Christa replied.

"Omid said we should-"

"I know what Omid said" Christa interrupted Clementine who lowered her head sadly.

"... What did he say? If you don't mind me asking."

"Yes we do mind" Christa replied harshly.

"He said that we should go looking for supplies to support the baby and find somewhere safe where Christa can give birth to it. Omid thought a hospital make be a good place to start" Clementine told Ralph.

"Well Omid was wrong. Hospitals are too dangerous"

"Christa has a point. Most hospitals are over run with the dead, it's too risky, last time me and my group went into a hospital most them... Most of them ended up dead"

"But it's our only option" Christa said "And if it's a risk then it's a risk I'm willing to take for the baby's sake. We have no choice" she said darkly.

"But putting the strain of bringing a baby into a world like this on a child isn't right. When you get to the stage of going into labour, Clementine is going to suffer as well as you. You need someone there to help"

"Like who?" Christa asked, turning to face him.

"... Like me." He replied.

Christa scoffed "No way, I barely know you Ralph"

"Look, I have two children of my own, I know how to deal with this kind of thing. I can help you and Clementine, I can support you both, so you don't have to go through this on your own. I know I'm not exactly your first choice, you don't know me from a hole in the ground but I'm the only one right now that can help. I can gather supplies to support the baby when your no longer able, I can look after Clementine, I can find a place where you can have this baby safely. So what do you say, do we have a deal?"

Christa opened her mouth, the words that were going to refuse Ralph's offer began to roll off the tongue when Clementine caught her eye. The little girl stared it her, nodding slowly as a gesture to say that she should accept.

Christa sighed irritably before nodding "Alright, I accept"

Ralph smiled and held out his hand. Christa hesitated before shaking it in agreement "You won't regret it."

Ralph, Christa and Clementine sat by the table in the caravan, studying a map which was laid out in front of them. "We're not far from a road, if we move west we'll probably stumble upon it and then if we follow it we'll come across a town sooner or later. Once we do, we can scout about and search for supplies and maybe even somewhere that you can have the baby safely" He told them. "That sound like a plan?" he asked.

"I like it" Clementine piped up.

"Yeah, I think this could work" Christa agreed.

"Alright then, gather up your things, we'll leave as soon as possible"

Ralph came out of the caravan with a camouflaged back pack swung over his shoulder "Well I'm all set, can't wait to leave this thing behind" he said, turning to look at the rusty old caravan and then shut the door. "2 weeks in that thing and now I'm more than ready to get going. So, are you two ready?"

"Yeah, we are" Christa replied, rifle in hand.

Ralph glanced at Clementine and then at the gun in Christa's waist band.

"Shouldn't the girl carry fire arms, you know, for safety?" He asked.

"Don't question my judgement, I know what's best for Clementine and for now I'm hanging onto this gun because of past experiences, okay?!"

"... If you want what's best for the girl then you should give her, her gun back" Ralph replied.

"And what would you know, you haven't had to raise a child in an apocalypse! I will give Clementine her gun back when I think she is ready"

"But I am ready-" Clementine began.

"Enough Clementine, I don't want to hear it! ... Lets just go"

"Yeah... Yeah we should." Ralph agreed. He moved over to the fire and knelt down in front of the red hot flames before throwing a bucket of water onto the logs, extinguishing it. There was a crackle from the blackened logs. He stood up and then joined the two, leading them off into the trees.

* * *

><p>"You were right about the road" Christa commented as they finally made there way out of the forest and were met by hard cold tarmac. "Of course I was, I know this area" Ralph replied as he followed her out of the bushes.<p>

Clementine glanced around, keeping an eye on the tree line. "Do you think there are any walkers around" she asked fearfully.

"We'll probably encounter a few along the way, but don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine" Ralph assured her. "Lets get moving" he ordered, walking on ahead.

Christa and Clementine brought up the rear, keeping their distances from each other. Christa looked at Clementine who's gaze was not returned, instead she simply stared at the ground. _We can't go on like this. _Christa thought to herself. _I don't want her to avoid me, I don't mean to hurt her but... I have to keep her in line. Omid died because of her, I need to make sure something like that doesn't happen again. Even if that means I have to be harsh or cruel, I can't let her make that same mistake again. No one else is going to die, no one._

_Christa_ _hates_ _me._

Clementine thought sadly. _Omid's death has changed her, she's different now... What have I done to her? This is all my fault... Maybe Christa's right, maybe I shouldn't have my gun back... I'll just get someone else killed._

"Hey, Christa can I talk to you for a sec?" Ralph asked.

Christa picked up her pace and came to walk by Ralph "What is it?" She asked.

"Look, I don't know much about you two but I can see there's tension between ya. I understand that there is going to be tension after the babies father died but what exactly is going on?"

Christa glanced back at Clementine before answering "The babies father, Omid, is dead because of _her_"

"W-what?" He asked in surprise and confusion.

"Omid told her to keep track of her things. But she didn't, instead she left her gun and her back pack unattended, and Omid died because of her stupidity."

Ralph paused "Being mad is understandable. But you can't blame her, it's a mistake, a silly mistake, it's not like she meant to get uh Omid killed."

"I know it's just... If she had done what Omid had said then he would still be alive"

"One day Christa you're going to have to forgive her. One day you're going to see that you can't blame her forever"

The conversation ended and Christa stared towards the trees at the other side of the road. She placed her hands on her stomach, yearning to hold the baby in her arms. It wouldn't be long now, soon it would all be over.

"... Why are you helping us anyway?" Christa asked, turning to look at Ralph.

"Because I wasn't going to leave a pregnant woman and a little girl to suffer on their own. I know I can make a difference for this baby as it no longer has a dad in this world to support it's mother. I'm with you Christa, I'm with you until that day comes."

* * *

><p>"Hey Clementine, why don't you have a look inside the car, see if there's anything inside" Ralph told her as he studied the engine of the car they had stumbled upon only moments earlier.<p>

"You sure that's wise?" Christa asked.

"Of course, she'll be perfectly fine, nothing in there that could cause her any harm"

Clementine opened the car door and climbed inside, sitting on the drivers sheet. She opened up the glove box and fumbled around inside and took out a knife. The blade was pretty sharp as she put it in her pocket and looked around the glove box more only to find nothing.

She opened up the car door and climbed out only to be immediately questioned by Christa "What did you find?"

"Just a knife" Clementine.

"Give it here then"

"Why? I found it"

"You should let her keep a weapon on her person, so she can protect herself" Ralph interrupted.

"Stay out of it Ralph! Clementine! Give me the knife!" She demanded.

Clementine just shrugged glumly. Christa narrowed her eyes "Now!" She yelled.

Clementine took the knife out of her pocket and gave it to Christa "Don't you trust me with a weapon?!"

"No! No I don't not after what happened yesterday, not after what you did to Omid!" Christa yelled angrily.

Clementine's eyes stung as she blinked hard, her lip trembled "You said you didn't blame me!" She cried.

_Oh god I did, I didn't mean to say that Clementine, I didn't mean it! _"Oh Clementine I'm-" Christa began, reaching out to her and taking her hand. Clementine pulled away and ran over to the edge of the forest, pressing herself up against one of the trees, sobbing sadly.

Christa made a move to approach her when Ralph grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it tightly in his grasp "Leave her, give her time" he told her calmly.

"I didn't mean to-" Christa lowered her head in shame. _Oh Clementine, I'm so sorry. _Christa thought as she stared with grief at the crying child. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollable as she sobbed, she seemed to be whispering, spitting out words under her breath, her sentences broken. The child herself was broken, falling to pieces before her very eyes.

Christa lifted her hand and covered her mouth "What have I done?" She breathed.

* * *

><p>There was an awkward silence between the three of them. Clementine had pulled her hat down over her eyes, a small sob came from her even so often. Christa clenched her rifle tightly and continued looking forward. Ralph stared sombrely at Clementine as she trailed behind. He looked down at the knife he clutched in his hand, Christa had given it him after the earlier events.<p>

Ralph paused and waited for Clementine to catch up to him "Hey Clementine... You okay?" He asked concerned.

She lifted her head and stared at him with big puffy red eyes and sniffed sadly before nodding slowly in response.

"We should keep moving" Christa told them coldly.

"Give us a minute 'kay?"

He turned back to Clementine "Hey look kid... I may not know you as well as Christa does but I know that there's a little 'issue' between you two. Christa may not trust you with a weapon after what happened to Omid but... I do, so here, take this so you can protect yourself" he held out the knife.

Clementine stared at it, blinking hard "No I-"

"Hey, it okay, don't let what Christa said get you down, she didn't mean it, I'm sure she didn't, look just take it, please. I couldn't bare it if you didn't have a weapon and you ended up getting attacked. You need it" he pleaded.

She hesitated before taking the knife from him and held it in her shaking hands.

"Th- thanks" she said gratefully.

"No problem. We got a long month ahead Clementine but me and Christa will make sure you see it through"

**3 weeks later... **

"Grab what you can and then lets go" Ralph told Clementine as they walked down the street towards a large supermarket building.

"You think Christa's ok back at the warehouse?" Clementine asked, knife in hand.

"Positive" Ralph replied simply as they approached the store. The front entrance was blocked, sealed up by sliver shutters. Ralph knelt down and pulled on the shutter handle and throwing it open revealing the glass doors which had once been automatic. Ralph lifted his foot and kicked the glass "Hmph" he said gruffly, taking out a crowbar and shattering the glass.

He stepped into the store, Clementine followed "This place has been picked clean, there might be some supplies scattered around, search the place, see what you can find"

Clementine adjusted her pack back on her shoulder and walked over to one of the shelves, kneeling down and scooping up tins of food. Ralph pushed one of the shelves which had been knocked over back up and searched them. "Found anything?" He called over to her.

"Some tins" Clementine replied, putting them in her pack back.

"That's something at least"

A groaning sound came from the back of the store, the dark area where no daylight could reach, to touch the shadows. Ralph juggled his crowbar in one hand and immediately on high alter, Clementine the same. Ralph turned his head towards her and nodded to the back of the store a gesture to say to check it out along with him.

Ralph walked steadily, his shoes clattering on the cracked tiled floor. Clementine came across a trail of dried blood leading to the 'staff only' room. She entered first, pushing the door open and plunging herself into darkness. A growl erupted from the darkest corner of the room, terrified she took out the knife, trembling in her hands.

The door opened behind her as Ralph also entered, what little light came from the store brought a small glow into the darkness. Ralph propped the door open with his crowbar and took out his pistol, moving into the room and glancing around at the ominous shadows.

Clementine walked over to a vending machine, several chocolate bars on display inside. Another growl echoed from the darkness causing the two to freeze where they stood as they began to see movement.

* * *

><p>Ralph glanced around at the room before letting out a small huff of breath. <em>This must have been where the lazy ass employees used to hang out. <em>He thought to himself. A walker hiding within the shadows jumped from behind him, his pistol went flying out of his hand and slide along the ground. "AH SHIT!" He yelled. "CLEMENTINE HELP!"

Ralph suddenly felt a sharp pain rush through his arm. He stared at the walker with great horror as he saw it sink it teeth into his wrist. Ralph acted quickly, punching it in the face before it could take a chunk of his flesh.

He turned his head towards the little girl across the room from him, standing there fearfully. He saw Clementine's eyes widen as Ralph held the walker above him by it's arms, it's teeth snapping as it leaned in towards his neck. _Don't just stand there, Clem, HELP ME! _He screamed inside his head. "CLEMENTINE!" He yelled desperately.

She quickly snapped out of her trance and ran towards the area where the pistol fell. She knelt down by the vending machine and reached towards the pistol, grabbing it and running back to Ralph.

"Shoot it! Shoot it!"

She lifted the pistol and aimed for the walkers head, making sure not to lock her elbows before squeezing the trigger.

**BANG**

The bullet ripped through the walkers shoulder, the shot caused it to recoil and fall to the ground. Clementine was immediately on top of it and stabbed it in the head with her knife, a loud hiss came from its exposed brain as blood splattered across her face.

Ralph grabbed Clementine's shoulder and pulled her up "It's okay, it's okay you did it" he said softly.

Clementine breathed heavily as Ralph squeezed her shoulder. _Did she... Did she see me get bit? I don't think she did... FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck... This can't be I- I can't be bit... I don't want to die! Not yet..._ "We should go quickly before-"

He was interrupted as walkers came pouring through the stores entrance "Ah fuck, must have been attracted by the gunshot, come on Clementine, lets go!". Ralph glanced down at the bite on his wrist, a pained expression on his face as he clutched his arm tightly. _Everything is so fucked... _He quickly rolled down his sleeve, covering the bite and then leading Clementine out.

* * *

><p>When Ralph and Clementine arrived back at the warehouse they were confronted by several walkers which were crowded around the entrance. Clementine panicked when she saw them feasting upon something, hungrily tearing flesh from bone and savouring the taste in their bloody mouths.<p>

"CHRISTA!" Clementine cried.

One of the walkers was attracted to Clementine's cry and stumbled towards them. The rest, hungry for more human flesh, followed in search of a new meal. Ralph snatched his pistol from Clementine and began to shoot at the approaching walkers, swinging his crowbar at one that got too close. In minutes bodies lie scattered at their feet, Clementine ran over to the body they had been eating only to find that it wasn't Christa. _Thank god... I can't lose someone else, not again. I can't lose you Christa... We may have our problems but I can't lose you..._

The sound of screaming coming from the warehouse altered their ears, Clementine turned her attention towards the wooden boards that they used as a 'door'. The screaming was loud, but there was also pain in the cries. Christa was in trouble.

"Christa! What the hell is going on?!" Ralph yelled as he and Clementine entered the warehouse.

Christa was lying on the ground screaming in agony, her trousers seemed to be damp. "My waters have broken! I'm having the baby, NOW!" She replied.

Ralph's eyes widen "It's... It's early?" He asked.

"You really think that's a problem right now?!" She paused to catch her breath, her body wheezed "I- I thought I'd have to do it alone" she choked up.

"Fuck..." Ralph breathed. "You can't do it here, we found a couple of walkers outside and shot them, your screaming plus the shots might have attracted more, you can't do it here Christa, you can't"

"Then where?!" She yelled with panic.

"At the hospital" Ralph replied sombrely.

"No way!"

"We have no time to argue Christa! We already investigated the hospital when we first arrived here, it's abandoned, empty, what little walkers were in there are dead or contained in the hospital rooms. It's much better there believe me and if you don't want to have to have a baby surrounded by walkers then we have to leave now!"

Christa took a deep breath and nodded "Okay... Okay help me up"

Ralph took Christa's hand and pulled her up, putting her arm over his own shoulders. He turned to Clementine and looked at her bluntly "We don't have much time..."

* * *

><p>The hospital doors were wide open, the lock and chains broken by Ralph's crowbar. The cracked tiles provided a bed for Christa who was in absolute agony. Clementine looked up at the map of the several hospital floors "It doesn't matter where she does it as long as it's somewhere <em>safe. <em>But then again define safe" Ralph commented.

"I can't manage the stairs-" Christa huffed, her cheeks red.

"No you can't not in that state" Ralph replied. "How about the second floor, you think you can manage that, I'll be the one supporting you after all"

Christa nodded slowly.

"Alright lets go, _quickly_"

They were half way up the stairs when they saw undead hands clawing through one of the slightly open doors. "Oh shit, that's not going to hold" Ralph said gruffly "Looks like we're heading to the third floor, come on Christa"

"I can't go on... I'm going to have the baby here and now"

"Oh no your not, not on my watch, just a bit further. Clementine help me carry her or support her or whatever"

Clementine rushed to the other side of Christa and supported her as they quickly moved past the zombie infested second floor. The third floor was almost in reach when there was a loud crash from behind them. Clementine looked over her shoulder to see walkers pouring out of the second floor door and onto the stairs.

"Ah shit..." Ralph breathed. He gave Clementine a pained expression and then looked at Christa sternly "You two go on ahead!" He ordered suddenly.

"Wh- what?" Clementine spluttered, stunned.

"You heard, go on, go! I'll cover you!" He said, taking out his pistol and aiming at the approaching walkers. Clementine's attention was slowly drawn to the bite mark on Ralph's wrist.

"Ralph you're-"

"I know" he said softly. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, the pained expression remained on his face "Just go! Please..."

Clementine helped Christa up to the third floor before turning back to Ralph who looked up at her sadly "Look after her, okay?"

Clementine fought back tears and nodded slowly before bursting through the large doors and onto the third floor.

* * *

><p>"It's coming! The babies coming!" Christa wailed as she lie on the blood soaked hospital bed. It wasn't her blood. Christa screamed, the pain unbearable.<p>

Clementine didn't really know what she was doing but she had managed to remove Christa's trousers. The baby was coming, there was no preventing it now.

"I don't know what to do!" Clementine cried. "I wish Ralph was here..." She said sadly, looking back towards the door, the sound of gun shots which had once echoed through the hospital now ceased to exist.

"Ralph..." She murmured softly.

"I- I just have to keep pushing..." Christa said exhausted before screaming in pain. The sound of walkers came from the corridor causing Clementine to freeze in fear.

"Christa you need to... You need to hurry"

"You think this can be rushed?!" Christa yelled before screaming.

"Just uh... Just keep pushing!" Clementine told her with panic.

"I- I AM!"

Clementine looked towards the door to see the shadows of walkers appearing. Clementine hesitated before taking out her knife "I'll hold the walkers off, buy you some time"

"No Clementine you can't, I need you here!"

"It's ok Christa" Clementine said softly "I'll only mess it up anyway" she told her sadly before turning towards the door before Christa grabbed her arm and stared at her with a pained expression.

"No you won't, why would... Why would you even think that?"

"Because that's what you think... I messed up... I-I-I left my back pack and gun unattended... It was only for a second... I didn't mean it... I- Omid's dead because of me"

"And you know that's true"

Christa stared sadly "Clementine... I don't blame you for Omid's death"

"Yes you do. You said you didn't before but you lied, why should I believe you now?"

"Because it's true. I don't blame you, I never have... I need you Clementine, it's only me and you now... I need you here... Please"

Clementine stared before nodding slowly a small smile on her face "I'll stay with you. I will"

* * *

><p>The hospital room was filled with the cries of a new born baby. Clementine quickly scooped up the child and cradled it in her arms, she struggled to support it's head and quickly handed it to Christa.<p>

The sound of walkers came from the door behind as they tried to break in. "We need to go!" Clementine said hurriedly.

Christa hushed the crying baby as Clementine helped her up and lead her into the room across from them and locked the door behind her. Christa placed the baby into a cot and gently stroked the fine hairs on its head.

Clementine stared at the door "I think, I think we're safe" she commented "But... i don't think there's any other way out" she murmured before turning towards Christa to see her crying.

"Christa...?" Clementine asked concerned "Are you.. Okay?" She questioned, steadily approaching her. She glanced at the baby, it seemed fine, it was breathing and moving, that brought her great relief. But Christa was still crying, clutching the edge of the cot. _I can't do this... I can't raise a baby in a world like is... I can't do it! I can't..._

Christa sniffed sadly and wiped her eyes "It's- it's a little boy" she choked up.

Clementine held the edge of the cot and stared at the baby, cracking a smile at his sweet little face. "He's really sweet" she commented.

Christa closed her eyes and rushed her fingers through her knotted hair "Yes- yeah he is" she replied, forcing a smile but failing. _What am I going to do? I can't do it... I can't do this... Oh god Omid! What do I do Omid?! I don't what to do! _A sob came from Christa's throat as she leaned down and kissed the baby on the head.

Clementine stared at the small gift of life that she had brought into the awful world. She finally saw light, the light of hope had sparked back into her mind. _I'll help you Christa... I'll help you take care of him... Why are you so upset Christa? This is a good thing. _Clementine questioned inside her head. _Maybe they're just happy tears. _She didn't know how naive she really was. "What are you going to call him?" Clementine asked curiously.

Christa sobbed more, tears rolled down her cheeks as the words became clogged in her throat, almost as if she could choke upon them "Omid... His names Omid"

Clementine's eyes widen "Well-" she began, beginning to choke on her own words too "We should get little Omid out of here" she said, wandering over to the wall where she had caught sight of an air vent.

"His name was Omid..." Christa murmured softly.

"Was? What do you mean-"

**BANG**

Clementine's words were cut off by a gunshot which erupted from Christa's end of the room. Clementine's world began to spin, as she slowly moved towards Christa, her pace began to increase. _This isn't happening... It can't be happening!_

Christa stood by the cot, her hand trembling violently as she clutched Clementine's gun. She slowly lowered her hand, the gun slipped from her fingers, clattering as it hit the ground. Christa's legs began to shake before giving weigh underneath her as she collapsed to the ground, covering her mouth as she began to wail in sadness. Clementine stared at the broken women before staring into the cot.

The baby lie still, blood trickling from the hole in his head and rolling down his face...

**16 months later**

... 11 year old Clementine slowly lifted her head, rain pouring from the sky above and damping her spirits. Her green eyes were drawn to Christa who sat some distance away from her, staring deeply into the dying fire and at the uncooked weasel.

She stared at Christa's stomach, and swallowed hard at the thought of the baby and how skinny she and Christa had become without the means of food.

"Christa... Talk to me"

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE WALKING DEAD SEASON 2**


End file.
